Modèle Vivant
by HinaKiss
Summary: One-shot. Sasuke y Sakura acaban de entrar a la universidad y en distintas carreras (Bellas Artes y Medicina), por la cual razón la pelirrosa se siente desplazada y con ganas de una pequeña venganza. Qué hará Sasuke cuando la encuentre posando desnuda delante de toda su clase?


Al salir de la agradable ducha de agua caliente me puse crema por toda mi piel. Pies, piernas, muslos, vientre,... Me sequé el pelo y lo ricé dándole un look casual y salvaje.

Me acomodé mi largo cabello rosado en un moño ligero (tan solo dejando my flequillo largo suelto), me vestí con una sudadera morada con cremallera y unos diminutos shorts negros junto con unas sandalias al estilo romano color marrón oscuro. Debo mencionar que no llevaba ropa interior? Ni siquiera unos panties. Y tampoco es que el short sobresaliera mucho por debajo del jersey...

Le sonreí coqueta a mi reflejo en el espejo y me delineé los ojos finamente, alargando un poco la raya negra al final para otorgarme una mirada felina, subí mis pestañas curvadas con rimel y finalmente me pinté los labios con un labial rojo puro llamado "Moulin Rouge", el cual había conseguido en el Sephora de París. Mi piel no necesitaba nada de maquillaje puesto que tenía la piel tersa i extremadamente pálida, dotándome de un tierno rubor natural todo el tiempo.

Por último coloqué unas pocas pulseras plateadas en uno de mis tobillos y tomé mi bolso negro para irme.

Sabéis quien es Sasuke Uchiha? No? Sasuke Uchiha es mi novio desde hace tres años, mi primer amor, el chico del que me enamoré en el instituto y con el cual esperaba casarme algún día. Y porqué estás actuando como una fulana? Os preguntaréis. Bueno, el problema vino hace cuatro meses, cuando empezamos la universidad y él empezó la carrera de Bellas Artes. Quiero que entendáis que no soy una novia posesiva, que está las veinticuatro horas llamando, y que también gasto la mayor parte de mi tiempo estudiando, pero esto era el colmo. ¡Levaba tres semanas sin verle y ni siquiera me había llamado!

Así pues, él lo había querido. Ahora mismo iba a averiguar si tan indiferente le resultaba. Cuando entré por la puerta de su universidad traté de no sonrojarme mucho por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me había costado que su profesor Kakashi me contratara sin estar apuntada en ninguna agencia, pero supongo que por un cuerpo bonito puede hacerse todo por poco profesional que parezca. La cuestión ahora era entrar en el salón cuando me lo indicaran, segura de mi misma y dispuesta arrasar con todo. ¡Incluso me había depilado! Supongo que ya adivináis lo que vengo a hacer.

- "Bien chicos, hoy he traído a una nueva modelo. No, no está gorda ni tiene desperfectos así que esto seguro que os encantará dibujarla hoy. Tratadla bien!" - Oí que Kakashi decía dentro del aula. Después asomó la cabeza por la puerta y me pidió que pasara.

Cuando entré todo el mundo estaba mirándome. La mitad eran chicos y la otra mitad chicas. Sabía que la mitad de los chicos seguro eran gay, y por ende alguna de las chica también. Además, todos sabían que era la novia de Sasuke.

"No te avergüences, no te avergüences..."

Avancé entre los caballetes dispuestos solo para entorpecerme y finalmente llegué a la tarima, a la cual me subí de manera grácil y desde la cuál busqué a Sasuke.

Cuando lo encontré él aun estaba revisando sus pasteles tranquilo, por lo que sus azabaches cabellos tan sexy y... ejem, supongo que sentía algo de urgencia por verlo. Pero enserio que tenía el novio más endemoniadamente guapo y varonil del mundo. En ese momento levantó su mirada y me miró altamente sorprendido.

- Sakura? Que haces aquí? Te dije que a estas horas tenía clase. - En ese tiempo me deshice de mis sandalias.

Curvé mis labios en una sonrisa torcida y seductora al tiempo que tomaba la cremallera de mi chaqueta entre mis dedos. Supongo que aun no había caído en que yo iba a ser su _modèle vivant_ por aquél día.

- Que haces? - Preguntó extrañado por mi actitud. Las miradas de los alumnos, cuyas habían estado viajando del uno al otro como si fuera un partido de tenis hasta ese momento, se fijaron en mi al tiempo que bajaba la cremallera lentamente dejando empezar a ver un largo escote de piel expuesta.

Sasuke estaba callado y serio, como siempre, pero algo en su expresión me dejó ver su estado de confusión y shock entremezclados, dándole una mirada horrorizada. Cuando llegué al final, solté la cremallera en un chasquido y desabotoné el botón de mis pantalones. Sentía la mirada fija de muchas de las personas ahí, el deseo y el calor eran palpables, incluso los del profesor. Sin embargo no me detuve. Él no me detenía, o quizá no podía reaccionar.

Curvando mi cuello sensualmente conseguí que la sudadera se deslizara por mis hombros y senos y finalmente cayera, llevándose consigo los pantalones y dejando notas que no llevaba ropa interior alguna. Una visión bastante erótica. Dí un paso hacia adelante para dejar la ropa atrás y me desaté el moño, dejando caer mis tirabuzones rosados hasta la altura de mi ombligo. Llegados a ese punto incluso Sai, el mejor amigo de la universidad de Sasuke, me observaba con la boca abierta. No era tonta, sabía que era muy guapa, y esperaba que el moreno lo notase también y se decidiese en hacerme caso de una maldita vez.

- A ver... - Murmuré suavemente. - Está bien así? - Lo provoqué una vez más, retándolo con los ojos juguetona mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia delante y me sostenía levemente el pelo desordenado, con una de mis manos, arriba de mi cabeza.

Un fuerte chasquido sonó por toda el aula llamando la atención de todos, y noté que Sasuke había partido uno de sus pinceles con puño. Le miré algo sorprendida y admito que un poco asustada, ya que no podía ver su rostro a causa de que lo escondía con su flequillo de hebras azabaches. De pronto levantó la cabeza dejando relucir sus orbes color ónice llenos de furia y soltó las astillas que aun quedaban en su mano.

Me miró fijamente y sé que no era momento... pero me sonrojé al verlo tan apuestamente cabreado. Una sonrisa divertida quería escapar de mi boca pero preferí morderme la lengua.

- ¡CÓMO ALGUIEN VUELVA A MIRARLA LE SACARÉ LOS OJOS! - Rugió y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia mí.

Salí de aquella posición absurda y esperé a que llegase hasta mí, fulminándome con la mirada.

- Voy a matarte... Te juro que te mato... - Oí que mascullaba mientras me vestía a toda prisa y al acabar me subía repentinamente sobre su hombro, como si fuese un saco de patatas.

- Sasuke-kun...! - Protesté al verme en aquél incómodo lugar.

Sin embargo el me dio un apretón en uno de mis muslos, advirtiéndome.

- Espera...! Mi bolso...! Y mis zapatos...!

Aquello era realmente patético y gracioso. El verlo yendo de un lado para el otro del salón conmigo a cuestas para recoger mis cosas y coger su mochila. ¿Es que pensaba que si me dejaba en el suelo unos segundos otra persona me llevaría?

- Sasuke, no puedes llevarte a la modelo, aun quedan dos hor... - Kakashi calló de golpe al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicaba mi novio y trató de disimularlo con un carraspeo.

Finalmente salimos de allí y diez minutos después llegamos rápidamente a su apartamento. Naruto trato de saludarnos al vernos en la entrada, pero el pelinegro pasó de largo y siguió llevándome a cuestas hasta su cuarto. Una vez allí colocó el seguro de la puerta y me arrojó a la cama, subiéndose habilidosamente sobre mí y manteniendo mis muñecas sujetas por encima de mi cabeza.

- ¿Eres estúpida? Cómo vuelvas a hacer algo así te juro que... Tsk, voy a tener que partirle la cara a Sai. - Dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos verdes. - Crees que yo no tenía ganas de verte? Las tenía joder, pero tenía exámenes y el imbécil de Naruto se puso enfermo. - Terminó abriendo de un jalón mi sudadera.

- Sasuke-k... - Iba a replicar cuando acalló mis labios en un beso tremendamente demandante, sacándonos un gemido a ambos.

- Voy a matarte... - Gruñó mientras acababa de sacarme el resto de la ropa a toda prisa y me acariciaba con sus manos.

_Sí... a base de sexo._


End file.
